


Only Temporary

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Steve and Loki Fluff-fest [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Thor, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Time Shenanigans, Underage Sex, because steve is 16ish, but not really, but still in his 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Wanda accidentally de-ages Steve and Thor. There are shenanigans and fluff for ages.





	

                Loki had been out with Darcy procuring decorations for her new loft. Christmas was quickly approaching and she realized she absolutely no holiday décor to speak of. So, here they were, Darcy dragging Loki through some superstore with a cart full of tinsel and twinkle lights.

                “I don’t know why you couldn’t just let me use my magic to decorate your place. It would have been much easier than this,” Loki complained as they rounded another corner, dodging small children running down the aisle.

                “Because it is not nearly as fun to watch you wave your arms around then room when we could spend an afternoon decorating and eating candy,” Darcy argued. After filling their cart they were approaching checkout when Darcy’s phone began to ring.

                “It’s Jane!” Darcy exclaimed with glee, “Hi science-lady. What’s up?” Loki was handing money over to the clerk as another helped bag everything.

                “ _You guys need to come back to the tower…_ ” Jane tentatively began.

                “Why?” Darcy inquired.

                “ _So, Wanda was practicing some magic out of one of Loki’s spellbooks and things…went awry_ ,” Jane groaned.

                “ _Awry?! That’s the way you describe this situation?!_ ” Bucky could be heard yelling in the background.

                “What happened exactly?” Darcy pressed.

                “Just come back here,” Jane pled and hung up.

                “Lokes, we need to go back to the tower. Wanda did something with magic that has Jane worried and Bucky borderline irate. So, let’s boogey,” Darcy shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes and magicked them back to the communal floor of the tower. As soon as they landed with all the bags set down Wanda came bounding out of the kitchen.

                “I’m so sorry! It was an accident! I swear I didn’t mean to. I must’ve inverted something or – “

                “What happened, dear?” Loki interrupted her panicked rambling. Before she could answer two small, blonde boys came running down the hall. One he recognized immediately as a very young Thor. The other was also extremely familiar and was trailed by an exacerbated looking Bucky.

                “Stevie, I swear to god I’m gonna – “

                “No swears, Buck!” tiny Steve shouted.

                “Oh my god,” Darcy was almost beaming.

                “Brother!” Thor shouted as he wrapped around Loki’s legs.

                “This is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen,” Darcy giggled as she took a picture of Bucky wrestling a young Steve into his arms while Thor tried to climb Loki. Jane came into the room too, looking a bit exhausted herself.

                “So, Wanda, please show me exactly what spell you used,” Loki was pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “This one,” she held up a book and pointed to the page she read from.

                “You…for the love of…why?” Loki stared at her.

                “I thought it would make them temporarily smaller. Not younger!” she defended and tightened her arms around her body.

                “It’s – its fine. Its temporary. It’ll wear off in a few days. But this word here,” he pointed, “contextually means smaller as in like a child, not smaller as in size.”

                “I’m so stupid,” she buried her face in her hands.

                “It is alright. I’m not mad and it was an honest mistake. I can try and reverse it but it might be easier to just wait it out,” Loki sighed.

                “So, do they know they’re adults who were turned into children with all their memories or were they actually reverted back to their childlike states?” Jane asked.

                “The former. Thankfully. Otherwise there would be far too many issues to contend with,” Loki answered.

                “Loki, why are you bigger than me?” Thor furrowed his brow and balled his small fists.

                “A spell, Thor. You will be big again soon,” Loki smirked.

                “They talk like little kids though…” Jane mused.

                “It’s complicated. They remember who they are and that they used to be adults, but other memories aren’t accessible. Their brains are childlike. No need to worry about a small child lusting after you,” Loki explained.

                “Thank god,” Jane deflated.

                “Bucky, can we go outside? It’s snowing!” Steve laughed.

                “Yes, Steve. But you need to bundle up and – wait, since he’s little again does he have asthma and all his other previous ailments?” Bucky sought. Loki quirked his brow and walked over to Steve and looked him over.

                “No. It appears he’s just younger but as healthy as he is now,” Loki revealed and placed his hand on the top of Steve’s head.

                “Thank god. I did not want to have to find him an inhaler. Or wrap him up in a million layers of clothing and spoon him to sleep,” Bucky recalled.

                “Hey, when the spell wears off will they just suddenly be adults again or will it be gradual?” Darcy interjected.

                “Gradual. Which will be interesting, to say the least,” Loki said thoughtfully.

                “So I get to watch Steve go through puberty all over again? Fucking fantastic,” Bucky lamented.

                “Language!” Steve shouted with balled fists.

                “Oh my god, it’s true and adorable,” Tony laughed as he came into the common area gazing at Steve and Thor, “They look like kindergarteners.”

                “It is fascinating,” added Bruce as he followed Tony. Both scientists walked up to Steve and Thor, eyeing them intensely. Tony got down on one knee to look Steve in the eyes.

                “Hey there, sport,” Tony laughed again. Steve just scowled.

                “Tiny, grumpy Steve is my new favorite thing,” Darcy proclaimed and took a picture.

                “Was this your doing, Dracula? I didn’t expect you to mess up _this_ bad. But I guess its not too surprising,” Tony taunted. But Steve was quick to kick him in the shin.

                “Be nice to Loki!” he demanded with all his tiny fury.

                “Precious,” Tony winced and rubbed his leg.

                “Yes. Be nice to my brother or I will smite you,” Thor warned.

                “I honestly can’t take either of them seriously at all, but fine,” Tony stood and sighed.

                “How long until they’re big again?” Bruce perplexed.

                “I would say about 2 or 3 days. Perhaps less,” Loki thought.

                “What will we do with them until then?” Jane asked.

                “Keep them in the tower and keep them safe, I suppose,” Loki suggested.

                “Can we please go play outside now, Bucky? Pleeaaasssse?” Steve whined and tugged on Bucky’s pants.

                “Yes, Steve. We need to get you a coat. Loki?” Bucky looked up. Loki was quick to conjure up winter clothing for his brother and Steve before opening the balcony doors so the boys could play in the snow. Wanda was still hovering on the edge of the room looking dejected.

                “Come on, babydoll. It’s ok. It was just a little mistake and it’s not like they’re stuck like this,” Bucky soothed.

                “But I messed it up,” Wanda pouted.

                “So what? One time Tony blew up a building with Steve inside. And Darc tasered Thor when she met him. This is not the worst thing to happen to either of these guys. If you still feel bad, then you can help me take care of Steve until he’s big again. Because he was a handful and I’m gonna need help,” Bucky offered.

                “Ok,” she gave a soft smile. Bucky grinned in return and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. Before he could give her another he felt a snowball hit the back of his head and he heard Steve laugh wildly.

                “Steve, you little – “ Bucky took off onto the balcony and started tossing snowballs. Thor was eagerly engaged in the snowball fight as well while Darcy took dozens of pictures. Soon Wanda joined in and Jane was laughing from the sidelines with Loki.

                “Jane? Will you be my snow queen?” Thor begged as he stood in front of her holding a long icicle he broke off the railing.

                “Aww, of course I will,” she smirked and took the offering.

                “Yay! Steve! Jane is going to be my queen!” Thor celebrated and tugged Jane towards the small fort Steve was building.

                “Then Loki needs to be my king. Loki, please?” Steve poked his head out from the opening.

                “Yes, Steven,” Loki promised and walked towards the mound of snow and ice.

                “When you marry Loki you will be my brother,” Thor seemed to realize aloud.

                “Oh my gosh. You’re right,” Steve gushed, “Isn’t that great?” Steve looked back to Loki.

                “Most definitely. I didn’t know we were getting married,” he teased.

                “Because it’s a secret, duh,” Steve giggle and threw some snow at Loki before going to find him an icicle. Loki was amused and glanced at Bucky who feigned ignorance and quickly shifted his focus to tackling Wanda into the snow.

 

 

                Several hours later both Thor and Steve were exhausted and bundled up on the couch with the fire going. Bucky was making each of them some hot cocoa while Darcy searched for Christmas movies for them to watch. Wanda had settled on the couch next to Steve while Bucky sat on the other side with Loki to the right of Thor. Steve curled right into Bucky’s side while Thor did the same to Loki. It was getting dark outside and Tony had the twinkle light string around the room. Everyone had relaxed and enjoyed the quiet calm that had taken over the room.

                “Ya know, I kind of like having little kids around. Makes everything feel more Christmas-y,” Darcy revealed.

                “Jane and I will have lots of children,” small Thor yawned.

                “We will?” Jane laughed.

                “Yes. 4. Steve and Loki will have 3,” he yawned again and pressed his face to Loki’s arm.

                “Yea. Bucky is gonna have some too and we can all raise ‘em together,” Steve added, wedging himself further between Bucky and the blanket.

                “Making some awfully big decisions for us, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled.

                “That is happening though. I’ve decided. I need all of that to happen because it will be perfect and adorable,” Darcy smiled as she handed out warm mugs to everyone.

                “Sleepy Steve is my favorite version,” Bucky sighed, “Probably need to get them to bed soon.”

                “Story first, Buck,” Steve said, his voice muffled by the blanket.

                “Oh my god,” Darcy squealed.

                “Ok, we can put you and Thor to bed and Wanda will tell you a fairy tale,” Bucky conceded. The movie played softly in the background as Steve turned and spooned Thor, both children mumbling softly and drifting off to sleep.

                “Time to get them to bed,” Loki announced and scooped Thor up in his arms.

                “I want Loki to carry me,” Steve protested sleepily.

                “Aww, seems he has a crush on you even when he’s little,” Tony provoked. Loki rolled his eyes and handed Thor off to Bucky before picking up Steve. They walked back to Steve and Loki’s bedroom as the tucked the two boys in. Wanda followed and sat on the edge of the bed to stare and the blonde children. Jane stood on the edge of the room and smiled warmly to herself.

                “If I have kids are they gonna look like that?” she asked Darcy who leaned against the door beside her.

                “Probably. Little, blonde bastards are going to rule the world with their cuteness,” Darcy teased. Wanda spoke quietly, telling a story to lull the boys deeper into sleep. Bucky kept smiling as he tucked Steve in more thoroughly and turned off the light. They all left the room and retired to their quarters, save for Loki who took to a guest room. 

 

 

                The next morning was marked with shouting before most of them woke up.

                “Stop it, Thor!” Steve shouted. Bucky bound into the room to find Thor pinning Steve to the ground and giving him a noogie. Steve was flailing and struggling but was still very small compared to the larger Thor. Now they looked to be closer to 10 or 11 in years as opposed to the night before.

                “Thor, get off Steve,” Bucky demanded.

                “He started it. He kicked me!” Thor argued.

                “Not on purpose!” Steve shot back. Loki was now walking into the room and he picked Thor up by his shoulders and depositing him on the bed.

                “You will leave Steven alone,” Loki warned. Before he could react Steve was on his feet and hugging Loki’s waist tightly.

                “You’re only taking his side because you fancy him,” Thor stuck out his tongue.

                “Of course I do, you twit. Do you forget that you are in our room?” Loki said, not amused by Thor’s antics.

                “I’m going to find Jane,” Thor whined.

                “Let’s see if she will tolerate your behavior better than I,” Loki pressed. Thor just stomped past him and glared at Bucky before heading to the common room.

                “Still making friends, I see,” Bucky teased Steve.

                “Be nice, Buck,” Steve deflated.

                “I’m always nice. You need a bath and then I’ll make you breakfast,” Bucky sighed.

                “I don’t wanna take a bath,” Steve grumbled as Bucky tugged him towards the bathroom.

                “I’ll make you chocolate chip pancakes if you do. And I’ll give you a new sketchbook,” Loki promised.

                “Really?” Steve narrowed his eyes.

                “Yes,” Loki smiled. Steve gave Loki a smile that lit up the room as he let Bucky manhandle him into the bathroom.

                Unfortunately, things did not stay smooth after that. After breakfast Thor continued to be argumentative and combative with Steve and everyone else. He was pensive and grumpy and Loki’s patience had worn thin. He explained that Thor had been that way whenever he didn’t get what he wanted, and Jane was so busy in the lab that Thor was basically throwing a tantrum since she wasn’t giving him any attention. Loki conjured some playmates for him so he could fight them in the gym. Meanwhile, Steve curled up in a corner of the room to draw anything and everything that caught his attention. Bucky also reverted to some old behaviors, doting on Steve at every turn. Much to Steve’s chagrin. By the later afternoon Steve locked himself into the bathroom and refused entry to anyone. Bucky had tried to get through to him for hours only to have Steve snipe at him constantly.

                “Come on, Stevie,” Bucky banged on the door.

                “Go away!” he yelled back, his voice cracking, fading in and out of being deep.

                “Well, that sounds like puberty,” Darcy laughed.

                “Shut up!” Steve whined.

                “Steve, if you recall I’ve already seen you stumble through puberty before,” Bucky drawled. Wanda came to the door and tapped softly.

                “Steven, what can we do for you? Please let us help,” Wanda tested.

                “Only Bucky can come in,” Steve relented. Bucky took and breath and waited for Steve to unlock the door, only to be pulled in roughly.

                “Finally. What’s wrong, pal?” Bucky leaned back against the counter while Steve tugged his robe tight around his frame.

                “I’m…I’m all bones. I’m ugly,” he croaked. He was all bones, but not even Bucky would call him ugly. He had a sharp jaw and striking features that not enough people appreciated in the 30s, but plenty did now.

                “You know you aren’t ugly. I bet Loki would think you’re pretty, even,” Bucky offered.

                “No! Loki can’t see me like this!” Steve shouted.

                “Calm down, buddy. It’s fine. I won’t let him in here if you really don’t want. But I think you forgot that he loves you and you’ve been dating for 3 years now. Do you really think him seeing what looks like 16-years-old you is going to drive him away?” Bucky surmised.

                “Maybe…people only liked me after I got big,” Steve shrugged and tightened his grip on the robe.

                “Loki doesn’t seem like any of those people to me,” Bucky started, “In fact. I have an idea. Wait here.” Bucky exited the bathroom and Steve could pick up faint mumbling followed by laughing. The laughing sort of made his blood boil as he was certain they were laughing at him. It wasn’t his fault he looked like this or that everyone else around him was breathtakingly beautiful. Especially Loki with his dark hair mesmerizing, green eyes. He felt supremely unimpressive, at the very best. He sighed and wanted to shrink away before he felt a hand at the small of his back.

                “Wha – “ Steve turned around quickly to find Loki standing just behind him.

                “Darling, did you really think I would find you to be unsatisfactory?” Loki chided, circling his arms around the boy.

                “I’m a small nothin’,” he whispered.

                “Ah, but you are my ‘small nothin’ and I wouldn’t ask for anything more,” he kissed the top of Steve’s head and simply let the blonde relax against his chest.

                “You’re just saying that. It’s not like you actually find me attractive like this,” Steve sniffed.

                “If it weren’t supremely illegal in this country for someone of my age to bed one of your age then I would show you exactly how much appreciate your form,” Loki purred.

                “You’re lyin’,” Steve stepped back to look up at him.

                “I most certainly am not,” the brunette whispered against the shell of his ear. His hands pushed the robe off Steve’s shoulders and let the fabric pile at the floor. Steve stood there in nothing but boxers that hung loosely at his hips, nothing else in tower fit him properly. Loki lifted Steve into his lap and let the smaller man’s legs spread across his hips.

                “Steven, do you not feel exactly how much I desire you? Even when you think you are unappealing?” Loki ghosted his lips over Steve. The blonde soon ground his hips down hesitantly but was surprised to find hardness beneath him.

                “Do you – really?” Steve moaned.

                “Gods, yes,” Loki finally kissed his hard on the mouth, “Do you have any idea how much I loathed going to bed without you? Sure, you were an adorable child but not exactly someone I could be in a romantic relationship with. Now that you’re on the other side of puberty I can have you again.” His hands were firm around Steve’s hips as he ushered him to roll against his own. Steve let out another broken moan as he found the friction he desired. Loki’s tongue pressed into his mouth and let the brunette take control.

                “Hey! He is underage, mister!” Darcy shouted through the door.

                “I do not think that rule applies in this situation!” Loki shouted back in reply and smiled against Steve’s lips.

                “Go away, Darcy,” Steve yelled and went back to kissing his boyfriend in desperation.

                “Have fun, Steve,” Bucky chuckled as he dragged Darcy away from the door.

                “He will,” Loki whispered to only them and licked Steve’s neck. Steve bit back a moan and started unbuttoning his partner’s shirt. Pushing the clothing aside he started to pepper Loki’s chest with kisses and kitten licks. He went back up to capture Loki’s mouth and kissed his wet and filthy.

                “You know,” he breathed and kissed along Loki’s jaw, “I’m probably closer to 18 or older than it by now.”

                “Doesn’t dampen my fantasy at all,” he snickered and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Steve’s underwear. He was preparing to pull them off when there was a loud pounding at the door.

                “Loki!” Thor boomed.

                “For the love of – what, Thor?!” Loki groaned.

                “Come out now. I need to talk to you. Jane shouted at me and she won’t let me into the lab,” Thor complained.

                “I am busy,” Loki replied through gritted teeth.

                “I will break down the door!” Thor threatened.

                “I swear to Odin – damnit,” Loki gently lifted Steve from his lap and covered him back up and roughly whipping the door open to glare at Thor. His brother stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a pensive, soup look on his face.

                “Jane won’t see me,” he quavered.

                “What did you do?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “I have done nothing. I only wished to see her,” Thor defended.

                “And then what?” Loki pressed.

                “Well, she wouldn’t let me into the lab so I pried open the door to see her. But when I got to her work station I knocked over some things and she shouted at me. I tried to fix it but she just got more upset,” Thor expressed in haste. Loki continued to glare and Steve started laughing from behind him.

                “Do not tease me,” Thor pouted.

                “You made an ass of yourself,” Steve continued to laugh.

                “I will throw you through the wall, Steven. Do not test me,” Thor glowered.

                “Teenagers,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “This is hilarious,” Bucky announced as he hovered in the doorway, “Seriously, I cannot get enough of what is happening right now.” Steve then stepped out of the bathroom and threw an empty shampoo bottle at him.

                “Steven Grant Rogers!” Bucky chided and stormed at him. He picked Steve up over his shoulder and tossed him onto the bed.

                “Stop it, Bucky,” Steve wrestled him as he fought to get a grip on his friend.

                “Oh, you have this coming. You’ve been a pain all afternoon and you just threw something at my head. If we were back in the old apartment I woulda locked you on the roof,” Bucky had him pinned to the bed, then Loki was laughing while Thor seemed unamused.

                “Let me go,” Steve growled, “Or I’ll tell Wanda what you have hidden – “

                Bucky immediately covered Steve’s mouth and gave him an incredulous look, “You wouldn’t.” Steve just licked Bucky’s hand, which was quickly withdrawn.

                “Would so,” Steve challenged.

                “Such a fucking – “

                “Language!”

                “Oh my god,” Darcy cackled from the door and had taken several more pictures, “The photo album of this turn of events is going to be my favorite.” The men all froze and looked at her and she snapped another picture.

                “Is Jane still upset?” Thor asked Darcy, his face apologetic.

                “Not anymore, big guy. She…understands that you’re basically a kid right now. Even though you’re still built like a mountain,” Darcy confided.

                “Will she see me?” Thor mumbled.

                “Yes,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ll take you to her. So dramatic.”

                “Take Bucky with you. I intend to finish what Steven and I started in the bathroom,” Loki licked his lips.

                “Gross. Eww,” Bucky climbed off Steve and was more than happy to follow the others out. Loki locked the door behind them.

                “Well, that was certainly a trial. I had forgotten how insufferable Thor was at that age. So sensitive,” Loki stripped off the rest of his shirt and let his pants fall to the floor. Steve swallowed as the brunette approached him.

                “Since I’m so small…will I be able to..?” Steve trailed off, unsure of how to ask what he wanted.

                “Perhaps it would be…more difficult,” Loki seemed to understand, “But who said that was something you needed to be so concerned over?”

                “Oh? Gonna go gentle on me?” Steve snarked.

                “Perhaps,” Loki bit his lip and crawled across the bed. He gave Steve a quick and deep kiss before finally ridding him of his underwear, “Oh my. It seems as though the serum played no role in your endowment.”

                “That…is true. Not that anyone ever really saw it. If you recall, I never made it through a first date. With anyone. Until you,” Steve smiled.

                “They were certainly missing out. I do not intend to,” Loki bit his lip again and was salivating. He pressed his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck and began to kiss his way all the way down Steve’s body. Steve moaned slightly as Loki began to love and explore this small body like no one ever had before. He slowly, ever so slowly, took Steve apart piece by piece. He ended up blowing him once before rimming him and fingering him until Steve was begging, _begging_ , to ride him. And Steve did. Loki sat back as Steve rode him in his smaller body. He never would have been able to do this were it actually the 30s, his asthma would have kept him from moving so much and moaning as loud as he was. His back couldn’t support Loki bending him over the bed or hoisting him up against the wall. Loki took his time and let Steve experience everything that was denied him in the past. Normally, Loki would bottom, but Steve seemed fairly intent to bottom this time. Not to say he didn’t top Loki like this while he could. At least twice Loki would lie back on the bed and let Steve give him everything he had. And Loki loved it. Steve’s small body was leaving him unbound and gasping for more. They essentially fucked until they fell asleep.

 

 

                The sun woke Steve and Loki up in the morning. Loki groaned and rolled over, only to be greeted by a large, hard body radiating heat. He smiled and kissed the firm shoulder next to him, “Morning, love,” he whispered. Steve stretched and felt his body heavy and familiar.

                “Oh. I guess I’m all re-aged,” he yawned.

                “Nearly. I think you still need to catch up on a few years but I think you’re there,” Loki pushed his hair back and pressed his face into the softness there.

                “Good enough for me,” Steve grinned, “Thank you. For last night. I’m surprised you actually found me attractive.”

                “Oh, Steven. You could gain 300 lbs and I would still love every inch of you. You are everything to me. I mean, I would not have bed you as a child but I would have continued to love you. And fought valiantly to make you an adult again,” he chuckled.

                “Mmmm. Good. I suppose the rest will be glad to have both Thor and I back as adults,” Steve sighed, “And I love you. And you’re everything to me.” They kissed lazily for several minutes and wrapped around one another under the blankets.

                “The other day, when you and Thor were playing in the snow, you said you were going to marry me. Was that in jest or something you want,” Loki wondered and traced invisible patterns on Steve’s chest and let his lips graze the skin.  

                “It’s something I want,” he revealed, voice breathy, “But you’re going to have to wait. It’s a secret.” He laughed quietly.

                “I suppose I can wait for as long as you need. I did just watch you age about 20 years in the past few days,” Loki pressed his face to Steve’s and gave him a soft kiss.

                “I promise you won’t have to wait too long,” Steve returned the kiss and pulled the blankets up further, folding them in.

                “Are you finally you again?” Bucky shouted through the door.

                “Yes! Don’t come in though. I’m trying to cuddle my guy,” Steve answered.

                “Fine. I’m going to make breakfast with Wanda. If you guys get tired of being sappy you’re welcome to join us,” Bucky laughed and his voice filtered away.

                “Do not let Wanda practice spells on you anymore,” Loki teased and pinned Steve to the bed.

                “Promise,” he rolled them back over so Loki was under him.

                “I missed you being strong enough to do that,” Loki cocked his brow.

                “Then you should get used to it,” Steve whispered and pressed their hips together. They spent the rest of the day in bed. Thor only bothering them once.


End file.
